


[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 01

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 01

01  
——————————————  
每个孩子都是上天赐予父母的宝物。

他们曾都是天使，在离开洁白云端沾染上俗世的色彩之前，上帝会在他们身上留下一个吻。

那个吻会幻化成两个名字，

一个是你的灵魂伴侣，而另一个是将会杀害你的凶手。

可你不知道谁是谁。

那是上帝的礼物，是上帝留给入俗天使最后的甜蜜。

 

——————————————  
那个孩子在窗前坐了一天，穿着家居鞋的小脚勉强能碰到地面，不安分的晃荡着。嘟起小嘴，眼底净是对阴沉天气的不满。

三月的冷雨染得世间一切仿佛都扫上一层悲怆，唯独院子里的洋桔梗依旧傲然，三月雨覆在洋桔梗上的只有大小不一的水珠，在原有的美丽上又添了一分无言的静谧。

金太太喜欢洋桔梗，金先生便为她种了满院的重瓣巴波亚。整齐又美丽的，象征着金先生对金太太真挚不渝的爱。还在花田边扎了个小秋千，刷成金太太喜欢的，和洋桔梗一样的紫白色。

他注意到秋千上的一点光斑，微小却无比闪耀。阳光透过云层漏下一点光芒，再渐渐撑开，变为一束光，像是通往天堂的路。

暖阳正好，是雨水在梅雨时节难得的小憩。

那点光斑像火苗一般跃进了他眼底，燃起了孩子好动的天性，他迫不及待的站起身，径直往院子里跑，还差点儿被椅子腿绊了一跤。雨季对于正值童龄的孩子来说无疑是最大的折磨，追不了野猫，见不到伙伴，只能在偌大的屋子里来回踱步。

他哒哒跑到院子里，一头便扎入花丛中。满院花株摇曳，孩子身上草莓洗浴香氛的气味完全被雨后泥土的清新气味所掩盖，远远看去找不到人儿在哪，偶尔只看到一个黑乌乌的小脑袋在花丛里乱窜。八岁的孩子远不及洋桔梗长的高，能找到的便只有那圆乎乎的小脑袋。

“呀——金泰亨！”从屋子那儿传来熟悉的喊声，名叫金泰亨的小孩儿悄悄从花丛里探出脑袋，就对上了哥哥那些许恼怒又无可奈何的眼，金泰亨咧开嘴一笑，四四方方的嘴藏不住内心的喜悦，看到那头的人儿急的直跺脚，才拍拍蹭上身的花叶向他跑去。 

生活在这种家庭的孩子必然是幸福的，作为家里的老幺，金泰亨近乎是在名为温柔的无形壁垒中诞生的。可爱从他出生起就渗入他的骨子里，他的一举一动都那么讨喜。是从来没有受过伤的小家伙。

“硕珍哥——”眼前的小家伙像小老虎一样冲过来，扑进自己怀里，他一下重心不稳，差点摔了个趔趄。金泰亨身上的气味一瞬就覆了上来，数十分钟前浑身香喷喷的小少爷一下子就变成了混着泥土气味的乡土小孩儿，金硕珍下意识的皱了皱眉——又要被妈妈说了。

“泰亨…！”金硕珍扶正眼前的小家伙，揉下他发丝上牵带的花叶，内心琢磨着怎么才能让自己唯一的宝贝弟弟意识到自身行为的不妥，“你知不知道妈妈看到你这样又会生气了？”

金泰亨似乎没把他的话放在心上，只是低着头摆弄手里摘的那几朵洋桔梗。上面还带着水珠，娇翠欲滴。

“金泰亨，”意识到对方并没有在意自己的话，金硕珍稍微有点儿生气，加重了呵责他的语气，“你知不知道这样做……”

“嘘——”眼前的人儿用一支洋桔梗封住了金硕珍的唇，眼睛弯弯，嘴又咧成四四方方的模样，“硕珍哥，这个送给你。答应我不要告诉妈妈，好不好？”

——从骨子里散出的可爱，这种小天使，怎么能不让人怜爱。

金硕珍叹了口气，是对自己又一次抵挡不住弟弟的可爱而感到挫败，因此发出的叹息。“先去洗个澡，别让妈妈发现了。”说罢，扯着金泰亨的小手走进房里，而身后的人却迟迟不肯进来。

“等一下，”小孩儿明显还不想进屋子里，他边数着手里的花儿，边悄悄抬眼看着哥哥的反应，不觉的放低了声音，“我要先把花给智旻……”

金硕珍内心飘出一丝不悦，智旻，朴智旻，这个名字从金泰亨嘴里说出过几次了？

 

——————————————  
和金泰亨同岁的朴智旻，是三年前搬到湖边的朴家的独子。

金硕珍还记得第一次见他的时候，他缩在朴先生身后，本就瘦小的身体被朴先生遮的一丝不漏，只露出一双迷茫又恐惧的眼睛，飘忽不定地打量着金家人。尽管金家人知道他的名字，依旧不失礼节地笑脸相迎，似乎对方只是普通的新迁来的邻居。但这小家伙说什么也不肯上前去，只是缩在朴先生身后，似乎他身上能触碰空气的部分只有那双本应明亮的眼睛。分明只是邻里之间的第一次照面，硬生生给这小家伙整成了冷凝局面。

金硕珍对他的第一印象并不好，特别是知道这个孩子的名字之后，更加觉得毛骨悚然。

金硕珍知道的，自己的弟弟身上的两个名字，其中一个就是朴智旻。

是金泰亨照着镜子观察自己的颈动脉，歪歪扭扭写下的名字，朴智旻。

自己弟弟的此生挚爱？还是会杀死弟弟的那个人？

他不知道朴智旻是哪一个。

尽管如此，金泰亨却不以为然，抱着自家的黑色博美就过去找人儿一起耍，奈何狗狗不听话，一溜烟就闪进了院子里，金泰亨只得追去把它追回来。

狗狗是人类的好朋友这句话一点也不错，朴智旻和金泰亨的友谊确实是由狗狗开始连接起来的。看到小动物的朴智旻眼底的迷茫逐渐消散，注意力跟着那两个小身影进了院子里。朴先生注意到孩子的眼神，示意他去院子里玩。

朴智旻悄悄走到院子里，生怕自己引起谁的注意似的，脚步很轻。一片紫白花海映入眼帘，是绝美的景色。唯独不和谐的是花丛中上蹿下跳的两撮黑，将花踩得一片稀烂，两撮黑身上也挂满了花叶，像圣诞节的小麋鹿，缀满了漂亮的花。朴智旻看的入神，忍不住笑了出来。

终于金泰亨抓住了狗狗，坐在花田边的草坪上，看到院子里另一个小小身影，朝他咧开嘴，比了一个象征胜利的剪刀手，身上还缀着花。

——是绝美的景色。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨在一个月圆的晚上偷偷溜出去找过智旻，圆月周边挂满碎钻般闪耀的星星，他记得朴智旻说过喜欢夜空，他喜欢星星。

果不其然，朴智旻坐在湖边的矮堤上，仰头一言不发地看着星空。月亮映在湖面，带着细小的闪光，晃的人心醉。他看得出神，金泰亨悄悄坐到他身边，在他发上插了一朵刚摘的洋桔梗。

“泰泰。”他注意到来人，轻轻的唤了一声，眼睛却不曾离过夜空。

金泰亨想说些什么，却不知如何开口，只是坐在他身旁，将脸埋进双膝之间，听着夏末微弱的蝉鸣。

朴智旻知道他想说什么，明明只是比金泰亨大了两个多月，却像是多了几年的沉稳。他知道的，他身上的其中一个名字是自己。金泰亨是憋不住话的小傻瓜，两人才见没几次他就把这个惊天大秘密告诉了自己。

他到底为什么会这么轻易就对别人卸下防备，朴智旻也不知道，偶尔只觉得金泰亨单纯的可笑。

金泰亨微微撇头看向他，朴智旻双唇紧闭，他的秘密，他的想法，他的一切，都被关在里面。门外只留自己一人。

“泰泰，你知道我不能说的。”朴智旻开口了，目光始终没有移开过那细闪着微光的星星。

像是得到了数百数千次相同的回答，他已经不像前几次那么生气了，只是不甘地咬了咬下唇，又将头埋进双膝里，朴智旻的余光看不到他的表情。

 

——————————————  
即便如此，他们依旧是最好的玩伴，尽管金泰亨偶尔在夜里也会感到不被信任而委屈的酸了鼻子，抹掉眼角欲出的泪滴。

他们手牵着手在湖边踢石子；和金家的小博美合伙欺负农场里的家禽，一不小心还会滚进泥地里，脏兮兮的像小猪般邋遢。好事儿坏事儿全都做遍，变着法儿图新鲜。

从始至终，都是他们两个人。

 

——————————————  
“妈妈说，洋桔梗代表真诚不变的爱。”金泰亨小声嘟囔，小手指拨弄着鲜花的花瓣，拂去上面细小的泥土，“我要送给智旻。”

金硕珍的眉头少有的皱了起来，他有些恼怒，却不知该如何生气，“金泰亨，”他蹲下身，强迫金泰亨直视自己的眼睛，一字一顿的陈述自己的话，似乎这样说就能让对方听进去，“不要和他太亲近，你知道原因的。”

“智旻不会杀了我的。”他的语气透着坚定，把他目前为止八年人生中的坚定都灌入了这一句，他深吸一口气，再次重复了一遍。

“智旻不会杀了我的。”

他能有什么办法拦住这个干净又纯真的孩子？他对于自己的弟弟，束手无策。

待金泰亨悄悄溜出院子的后门，金硕珍垂眼看着自己手里的洋桔梗。金泰亨挑了一朵小巧的给自己，他笑笑，或许孩子之间的感情确实比兄弟情义要深厚吧。

金硕珍走进自己屋内，将洋桔梗放入桌上的水花瓶，心里默念着那句话。

朴智旻不会杀了金泰亨的。


End file.
